


To Fly on Eagle's Wings

by joidianne4eva



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, The Losers (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:16:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake had been fifteen when Annashe settled into the form of a bald eagle</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Fly on Eagle's Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cougars_catnip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cougars_catnip/gifts).



> This is a birthday fic for cougars_catnip, Happy Birthday! Thanks to peaceful_sands and Mary for the read through and beta

Jake had been fifteen when Annashe settled into the form of a bald eagle, the school counselor had claimed that this was a sign of his oncoming maturity and Anna’s settling meant the end of Jake’s endless pranks. That had been the moment Jake had been convinced that the man was an idiot because there was nothing about Annashe that screamed maturity, not her form, regal as it was, not the endless patience she seemed to possess. No Anna was as much Jake as Jake was Anna and the form she settled in just showed how well they could hide their true selves from the world. Anyone who thought otherwise was obviously not worth their time.

 

And it had worked, despite the looks Jake got for having a bird daemon. It worked through high school when someone found out that Martina Jensen was a witch and the others stopped talking to them, because the less they spoke to Jake the more Jake spoke to Annashe as she glared down her beak at everyone around them. It wasn’t until Jake had enlisted and Anna had almost ripped a man’s wolf daemon apart in training while Jake beat the guy bloody when he made a slur against their mother that anybody truly realized how much the two of them were alike. That was the last day Jake was called Jake, it was also the first day Jensen met his team and fell in love with a pair of dark eyes hidden beneath the broad brim of a hat.

 

The bar that the Losers settled themselves in, this time, was dark; the lights dim in a way that was apparently supposed to encourage the atmosphere. 

 

Their last mission had been crap and Jensen had come away with a broken arm and a buck load of vicodin that he really wasn’t supposed to have but it was keeping him docile and quiet for the most part so nobody was complaining.

 

The dusky lights and the low hum of the music beneath the voices of the patrons lulled Jensen into a sort of half-asleep trance and he turned his head to soak up the cool from the leather seat back as he watched his team through heavy lidded eyes. 

 

Lottie, Pooch’s ferret daemon, had confiscated a watch from somewhere and was busy taking it apart even though chances were there was nothing wrong with the thing in the first place but that was, as far as Jensen was concerned, Pooch in a nutshell. He and Lottie always had to be doing something even if it was just watching the other deconstruct and remake anything they could get their hands or paws on.

 

Roque’s lynx daemon, Shez, was watching as Clay ordered drinks from the bar, her eyes narrowed as one of the patrons sidled closer to the Colonel and Jensen grinned as Shez shot across the room, twining around Clay’s feet. Clay’s marmoset daemon watched her with an amused expression as the woman noticed Shez’s presence and backed off. Jensen wasn’t sure of why Shez and Samira were so protective of each other’s humans because he was pretty sure Clay and Roque weren’t sleeping with each other. But then again if they were sleeping with each other it would explain a lot of Roque’s homicidal tendencies when it came to the crazies that Clay seemed to attract just by breathing.

 

Jensen’s eyes skittered from the scene at the bar to where Cougar was sitting at the poker table, hat pulled low as he watched the other players and Jensen hummed to himself when the sniper glanced up meeting his eyes across the room. Below the table Cougar’s panther daemon paced restlessly and Jensen could feel Acidalia’s eyes roving over him even from the shadows.

 

Anna shifted on the back of his seat, brushing Jensen’s ear with one of her wings. “You’re falling asleep,” she accused and Jensen huffed.

 

“No I’m not.”

 

“She’s right, J.” Pooch said as Lottie shoved the fixed watch into his pocket. 

 

“I’m good,” Jensen protested, “I’ll go as soon as Cougar’s done milking the locals.”

 

Lottie shot him a disbelieving look and Jensen glanced away quickly because Lottie was like a mini-Jolene and the thought was scary enough without having her attention focused on him.

 

Jensen frowned when his eyes alighted on Roque’s now empty seat.

 

“He left a while ago,” Anna told him, her voice amused and Jensen rocked his chair backwards just to hear her squawk in displeasure as she spread her wings to catch her balance.

 

Beneath the table something soft wormed its way beneath the leg of Jensen’s trousers and he glanced down in time to meet Acidalia’s concerned eyes.

 

“Carlos is finishing up,” she told him and a moment later Cougar settled into the chair that Roque had abandoned.

 

Pooch stood with a yawn, Lottie clinging to his neck. “The Pooch is going before Jolene decides to come looking for us,” he muttered and Lottie waved as the two weaved their way through the crowd.

 

Jensen’s eyes drooped as he watched them and Acidalia pressed a paw against his thigh. “You need sleep,” she frowned

 

“I’ve been telling him that for ages,” Anna piped up.

 

Cougar shook his head with a small smile as he stood nudging Jensen with his foot as Anna glided to perch on Cougar’s arm, her talons clinging to the single suede leather glove that Cougar had started wearing when they were on downtime where no one was watching their every move.

 

Jensen sniffed, staggering to his feet and following his lover as Cougar made his way outside.

 

The cool air hit him like a tidal wave and he stumbled backwards but Cougar was there to steady him even as Acidalia pressed closer to keep him upright and Jensen decided that retreat was the best tactic as two pairs of dark eyes focused on him.

 

“So does anybody else feel like sleeping?” he offered up and Anna laughed as she glided above them.

 

“You are an idiot,” Cougar sighed.

 

“Hey! I’m the idiot whose bed you sleep in buddy, don’t think I won’t kick you out of it,” Jensen shot back.

 

Acidalia rumbled at his feet and Jensen grinned, “Not you, Ali, you can stay but Cougar and Anna are bunking on the couch.”

 

“It’s better than listening to you snore,” Anna called down to them and Jensen flipped her off as Cougar chuckled.

 

Jensen just smirked because Carlos was the first person who’d taken one look at Anna and realized just what her form meant and he was one of the only people who’d accepted Jensen without question. 

 

Though Jensen had accepted Anna’s love of the skies from the moment she’d settled he hadn’t truly understood her desire to fly until his heart had joined her in the skies under the watchful gaze of dark eyes.


End file.
